Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition
September 16, 2012 July 19, 2012 |genre =Platformer |modes =1 - 4 players |ratings =ESRB E10+, CERO A |platforms =Wii }} Kirby's Dream Collection: Special EditionOfficial US site (Kirby's Dream Collection for short) is a compilation released to commemorate Kirby series' 20th anniversary. The playable content in the compilation consists of six past games and 13 Challenge levels on one Wii disc, and it comes with a complimentary soundtrack CD and a collectible 48-page celebration book. Games The included games are: *''Kirby's Dream Land'' (Game Boy) *''Kirby's Adventure'' (NES) *''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Game Boy) *''Kirby Super Star'' (SNES) *''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (SNES) *''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' (N64) Several of the included titles have already been re-released on the Wii, DS or 3DS before, and hence are available separately. Challenge Mode The Challenge mode opens up in the interior of the Lor Starcutter. The camera pans slowly down to reveal Magolor doing something on the Starcutter's main computer board. He turns around and greets the player, and says that he's from Another Dimension. He also says that he can't get enough of Popstar, and to make up for all the fuss that he made in the last game, Kirby's Return to Dream Land, he created an amusement park for Kirby to enjoy. The player then proceeds to go through these levels: Happiness Hall *Sword Challenge *Parasol Challenge *Spark Challenge *Magolor Race 1 Apricot Atrium *Whip Challenge *Fighter Combat Chamber *Wing Challenge *Magolor Race 2 Last Land *Smash Combat Chamber *Normal Challenge *Magolor Race 3 *Smash Combat Chamber EX (After beating Magolor Race 3) *Magolor Race EX (After beating Magolor Race 3) After the player beats Magolor Race 3, the credits start to roll. Kirby then walks (with Magolor trailing along behind him) through all the levels of Kirby's Return to Dream Land (excluding Egg Engines and Dangerous Dinner) and ends in Cookie Country. Magolor leaves Popstar on the Lor Starcutter, but not before giving Kirby a final wave goodbye. As Kirby nears the end of the walk, the music changes from the 20th anniversary theme to the original ending song of Kirby's Dream Land, and he is greeted by King Dedede, Meta Knight, Bandana Waddle Dee, and a number of classic enemies from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. This will also unlock the option to watch the ending again via the file select screen. The player may also play the Smash Combat Chamber EX and Magolor Race EX. Kirby's History *Kirby's History is an interactive calendar documenting the Kirby series history both in the games and in the world. The games span Kirby's Dream Land to the very disc the player is using, Dream Collection. ''The games are represented by their box arts. At the end of the "History Hall" is a bright light, which may represent Kirby's bright future. There are numerous statues of characters from the ''Kirby franchise (Kirby himself, Coo, Kine, and Waddle Dee) that are standing on pillars. *When in Kirby's History, when the player selects a game, a tune from that game will play. An example is if the player selects Kirby Super Star Ultra from the list, Masked Dedede's theme from Revenge of the King will play. If the game is included in the collection (such as Kirby's Dream Land or Kirby Super Star), then there is an option on its menu to play it. Kirby selects a game to view by inhaling its box and swallowing it. *Three episodes of Kirby: Right Back at Ya! can be watched by viewing them on the Kirby history. These episodes are Kirby Comes to Cappy Town, Crusade for the Blade, and Waddle While You Work. *If Kirby attempts to inhale any of the golden statues, he will get tired, similar to his super inhale from Kirby & the Amazing Mirror ''and ''Kirby Squeak Squad. The golden statues represent years where little or nothing happened related to the Kirby franchise, instead providing just trivia about the real world (usually related to Nintendo or other technology). Interestingly, Kirby starts out the Hall at Kirby's Dream Land, but there is a statue if he goes left, not right. Music Kirby's Dream Land 1. Welcome To Dream Land 2. Green Greens Kirby's Adventure 3. Vegetable Valley 4. Grape Garden Kirby's Dream Course 5. Iceberg Ocean Kirby's Dream Land 2 6. Coo's Theme 7. Real Dark Matter Kirby Super Star 8. Get Up and Go-urmet! 9. Havoc Aboard the Halberd 10. Meddlesome Marx Kirby's Dream Land 3 11. Ripple Field: Ocean Waves 12. The Last Iceberg Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards 13. Planet Popstar 14. Studying the Factory 15. 0² Battle Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land 16. Rainbow Resort 17. Tower of Midbosses Kirby Air Ride 18. Fantasy Meadows 19. Fountain of Dreams 20. City Kirby & the Amazing Mirror 21. Forest/Nature Area 22. Boss Battle Theme Kirby: Canvas Curse 23. Tiny Town 24. Canvas Canyon 25. Drawcia the Sorceress Kirby: Squeak Squad 26. Prism Plains 27. Vocal Volcano 28. Squeak Squad Appears! Kirby Super Star Ultra 29. The Masked King 30. Helper's Rest 31. The Greatest Warrior in the Galaxy Kirby's Epic Yarn 32. Fountain Gardens 33. Greens Greens: Epic Yarn 34. Butter Building Kirby Mass Attack 35. Meadow Breeze 36. Kirby Conflict 37. Piggy Enemy 38. Down To One Kirby's Return to Dream Land 39. Cookie Country 40. Bring on the Super Ability 41. C-R-O-W-N-E-D 42. Returning to Dream Land Bonus Tracks: 43. Electro Kirby 44. Gourmet Race to Green Greens: Chamber Music 45. Dream a New Dream for Tomorrow Trivia *Similarly to how the level names of Kirby's Return to Dream Land spell out "crowned," the names of the levels in Challenge Mode spell out the abbreviation "HAL," which is another reference to HAL Laboratory, the creators of the ''Kirby'' series. *A large number of the artworks from past games has been improved. *The answer concerning Cupid Kirby on page twenty-eight for the Cavalcade of Kirbys quiz located on the back of the celebration book is incorrect; Cupid is from Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, not Kirby's Return to Dream Land. *Each level of the New Challenge Stages uses a tune from a previous Kirby game. Happiness Hall uses Butter Building's theme from Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. Apricot Atrium has one of the Ripple Field tunes from Kirby's Dream Land 3. Finally, Last Land has Shiver Star's level select theme. All training rooms have the tune from the Beginner's Show in Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, and the pre-Magolor Race screens in Happiness Hall and Apricot Atrium feature the theme from the Kirby GCN trailer, which was used as the boss theme in The Arena in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Also, the music in the Smash Combat Chamber EX varies between The True Arena from Kirby Super Star Ultra and Miracle Matter from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. *When observed closely, the letters of the names Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede and even Waddle Dee can be found on the "Credits" page, which is located in the back of the activity book. "Kirby" is highlighted in pink, "Meta Knight" is in blue, "King Dedede" is in green, and "Waddle Dee" is in orange. *The lag resulting from having too many effects or enemies on the screen has been majorly reduced. *Oddly enough, the ending from the Challenge Stages resembles the Bad Ending of Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3. Artwork File:K20AC Kirby1.png|Kirby File:K20AC Kirby2.png|Kirby File:K20AC Kirby3.png|Kirby File:K20AC Kirby4.png|Kirby File:K20AC Kirby5.png|Kirby on Warp Star File:K20AC Kirby6.png|Kirby on Warp Star File:KDCol Kirby KDL.png|Kirby (Kirby's Dream Land) File:KDCol Kirby KA.png|Kirby (Kirby's Adventure) File:KDCol Kirby Rick KDL3.png|Kirby and Rick (Kirby's Dream Land 2) File:KDCol Kirby Cook KSS.png|Cook Kirby (Kirby Super Star) File:KDCol Kirby Chuchu KDL3.png|Kirby and ChuChu (Kirby's Dream Land 3) Kirby Gooey.png|Kirby and Gooey (Kirby's Dream Land 3) File:KDCol Kirby K64.png|Kirby (Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards) File:K20AC montage.png|Composite File:KDCol composite transparent.png|Composite File:KDCol composite.png|Composite File:KDCol composite2.png|Composite Box art File:KDCol US Box art.png| Box art File:KDCol US Boxart 2.png| Disc case cover File:K20AC Jap Boxart.png| Box art File:K20AC Jap Boxart2.png| Disc case cover File:KDCol US book.png| Art book Kirby Book.jpg| Art book Media KDCol US soundtrack.png| Soundtrack CD K20AC Soundtrack CD.png| Soundtrack CD Logo File:Kirby20thAnniversary.png|Logo Gallery KDCol Happiness Hall.png|Happiness Hall KDCol Practicing Room.png|Practicing Room Kirby.PNG|The Kirby Collection External links *Nintendo US page *Official US site *Official Nintendo Japan site References fr:Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition es:Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition ja:星のカービィ 20周年スペシャルコレクション de:Kirby's Dream Collection Category:Kirby's Dream Collection